Weak And Powerless
by hlfudge
Summary: "You knew this was coming," a man's voice says from behind her. Letting out a gasp, she bolts around to see a man standing at the end of the room. He was in all black. The only color on him that stood out, was his ice blue eyes. Eyes that reminded her of death.


_**BANG!**_

Letting out a loud gasp, Elena bolts upright. She takes a few moments, trying to figure out where she was. It doesn't take her long to realize she was in her bed.

Her heart was racing. Something had startled her; perhaps a bad dream? Her forehead was drenched in sweat; she must have had a bad dream.

Just as Elena was about to settle back into bed, she hears a noise. Almost as if a floorboard was creaking. It was coming from downstairs. Elena looks over to her alarm to see in was four in the morning. Aunt Jenna and Jeremy weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow? Could they have come home early? Why would they come at four in the morning?

Letting out a yawn, she makes her way to the stairs. She tries to remember her previous dream, but nothing is coming to her mind.

"Jeremy?" Elena calls out quietly. She waits for an answer, but all she receives is silence. There was a faint dim light coming from the living room. TV? Perhaps she forgot to turn off the TV when she went to bed?

Elena freezes in fear when she sees a shadow cross the room. It was fast; if she had blinked at that precise moment, she could have missed it. Maybe it was Jeremy or Aunt Jenna. Perhaps they didn't hear her call out to them.

Brushing her bangs out of her face, Elena makes her way down the stairs. The closer she gets to the living room, the stronger she feels that something is wrong. Maybe she was just being paranoid?

"Hello?" She calls out silently as she enters the living room. She turns on the light switch, but nothing happens. The lights wouldn't go on. After trying the light switch a few more times, she gives up. Maybe the power was out?

As if to answer her question, the TV flickers on. But if the TV was off before, what was the light she saw earlier? And how did the TV suddenly turn on, on its own? It takes her eyes a few moments to adjust to the TV's brightness.

When she can finally see what's on the TV, she can hardly believe her eyes. Surely this must be a mistake! Or maybe she just isn't thinking clearly.

**'Elena Gilbert Found Dead'**

The TV showed a picture of her, along with the caption saying that she was found dead. Obviously this was a mistake.

"You knew this was coming," a deep voice says from behind her. Letting out a gasp, she bolts around to see a man standing at the end of the room. He was in all black; black shirt, black shoes, black jeans, black leather jacket, black hair.

The only color on him that stood out was his ice blue eyes. Eyes that reminded her of death.

Elena doesn't take the time to think about it, instead she runs out of the living room and she makes her way to the door. She had to get out of here.

It doesn't take her long to reach the door. She flings the door open, only to stop dead in her tracks. The man was there, in front of the door. How did he do that?

The man stands there, glaring at her; but his eyes were grinning. Almost as if he were saying _'I've caught you now'_.

Without wasting a second, she slams the door shut. She doesn't understand how he managed to get there so fast, but she doesn't care. The only thing on her mind was escaping.

Elena turns around, about to make her way back into the living room, when a dark figure standing in the middle of the hallway stops her.

_It was the man_.

How could this be happening? It didn't make sense! None of this made any sense! Letting out a small cry, she buries her head into her hands. She's panting now, trying to catch her breath. T_his isn't happening, this couldn't be happening!_

Slowly, she raises her head, only to see the man had disappeared. He was gone. Just like that!

Elena takes a small step forwards, but a rough arm grabs her waist, keeping her from moving. One hand was securely wrapped around her waist while the other arm was wrapped above her chest, making sure she couldn't move. She already knew who it was.

She lets out a loud scream as she feels something sharp pierce into her neck.

_**BANG!**_

Letting out a loud gasp, Elena bolts upright. She takes a few moments, trying to figure out where she was. It doesn't take her long to realize she was in her bed.

Her heart was racing. Something had startled her; perhaps a bad dream? Her forehead was drenched in sweat; she must have had a bad dream.

Just as Elena was about to settle back into bed, she hears a noise. Almost as if a floorboard was creaking. It was coming from downstairs. Elena looks over to her alarm to see in was four in the morning.

Letting out a yawn, she makes her way to the stairs; completely unaware of the crow watching her through her window.

**Ok, so I know I'm suppose to be writing the last chapt to far from a guardian angel, but im having a really bad case of writers block! **

**This scene (I know) is very similar to a scene in TVD, but I kinda redid it to my likings, plus a while ago I made a youtube video of this, so my story is based off of my vid.**

**If you want to check it out, look up my channel (magicangel33) and find the vid that says weak and powerless **

**Leave a review of what you thought, I usually don't write third POV so let me know how I did!**

**Xoxo- magicangel33**


End file.
